Edward Cullen MD
by WhatTheEdward
Summary: After a freak car accident Bella meets Edward. Edward is not nearly a doctor but close to it, as well as being incredibly gorgeous. Bella cant stop herself from falling in love. AU/AH. Smutty goodness to come. no pun intended.
1. The Accident

**AN: This is my first fan fic I have ever written. Any comment/feedback would be greatly appreciated. I always thought of how Carlisle was a doctor and decided I wanted to write what it would be like if Edward was a doctor, but with my own little twist. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

The Accident

The storm became vicious as I drove the back roads of Washington. I squared my shoulders and tightened my grip on the steering wheel as I felt the car jolt sideways from the fierce wind_. This is so not cool_. No one in their right mind would be on the road at this moment. Well apparently everyone _except_ me was in their right mind because there wasn't a soul in view. There has to be some place to stop so I could get cover while this storm raged on. As I rounded the corner I saw a building towards my right. I didn't care what it was, I was stopping. As I neared closer I realized that this building was some type of laboratory. Weird. This is the boonies out here in Washington. In my excitement to finally be getting off the road I drove a little too fast into the parking lot. My car fishtailed and swerved to the right, heading straight into the side of the building.

…blackout…

I looked up and saw the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. What the chuck? Had I died and gone to heaven? He had brilliant piercing green eyes, messy bronzed colored hair, and a chiseled jaw line. His skin was slightly tan and flawless. He looked like he was in his early 20's. As I scrutinized his features he lookedat me with a puzzled look. His mouth was moving but I was so fascinated with his looks I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Finally my brain started functioning again "Hey can you hear me? What's your name love?"

"wha-a-a-ttt" I stammered. He repeated himself with a quizzical look on his face, raising one perfect eyebrow "What's your name?"

"My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"How are you feeling Bella? What's your pain level right now right now?"When he mentioned the word pain I realized the whole right side of my body was in aching. "Owww" I whimpered as I felt tears stinging my eyes. "Gahh, a lot" Tears started rolling down my face. I felt like a total moron crying in front of this beautiful creature in front of me.

The beautiful creature looked sad. He took his fingers and wiped a tear from my face. "I gave you some Morphine a couple minutes ago. Just give it some time to kick in."

_Where the hell am I?_ I wondered to myself. As if he had pulled the question straight from my brain he launched into a speech.

"Sorry, you must be very confused right now. "You're at Conoco Laboratories now. You crashed into the side of the building." He raised another eyebrow making me melt inside. I shuddered. "My name is Edward by the way." He added with the slightest of grins.

"But why, I….I."Man this Morphine must be kicking in. I started my sentence again. "But why are you here? Where is everyone else?" I attempted to look around but I felt a spasm in my neck and winced. Edward gentle placed his hands on both sides of my neck. "Don't move; I still need to figure out what type of injuries you have." I froze under his touch. His hands were soft and warm. My heart started thumping faster. "Relax" he purred and let go of my neck. His hands traveled down my neck, across my left shoulder, and ran across my arm. He grabbed my hand gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb all the while staring into my eyes. I shivered.

Edward sat in a chair next to the bed I laid on, still rubbing my hand with thumb. "I live here." His brilliant golden eyes darkened as he said this. "On second thought let me rephrase that. I have been held captive here ever since I was about 10 years old." Suddenly his eyes grew with excitement. "Since you crashed in here I may be able to escape finally. I know some type of rescue will have to come." They won't come right now with this dreadful storm, but soon. He looked up as though the ceiling would calculate the time for him. "It's Friday so we have three whole days before any employees comes back to the laboratory." His smiled a wide smile and my breath caught. He had the most amazing set of perfect straight white teeth I had ever seen in my life.

I shook myself out of my reverie. "I'm still confused though, how have you been held captive here? Couldn't you have just escaped on the weekend?"

He shook his head "No, I'm always locked in here. You crashed right into the part of the laboratory that I live in. That's why I was able to pull you from the car." He sighed. "I have tried to escape before. The first time I was beaten to submission. The second time I was beaten so badly I went into a coma for a couple weeks. His eyes grew sad "That was when I was about twelve. I gave up trying to escape after that. I decided from then on to pursue a career in medicine since that's all the books I ever had access to here."

His eyes brightened as he spoke that last sentence. "And now I'll be able to put my skills to work." He shot me a crooked smile and started to unzip his jacket. My stomach jolted with butterflies.


	2. Dr Cullen

Dr Cullen

I gasped as Edward pulled off his jacket. Underneath he was wearing a pair of black form fitting scrubs. The scrub shirt formed around perfectly muscled arms. His pecks protruded ever so slightly under the v-shaped area towards the top. My eyes shifted to the floor as I worked to control my breathing. Oh boy I was in trouble. All my life I had avoided male doctors and nurses for this exact reason, I get turned on by men in medical wear.

Edward gave me a perplexed look and raised an eyebrow. "Are you still in pain?" he asked. "Noo-o-o" I managed to stutter out still looking down at the floor. He grabbed my unhurt hand with his left and lifted my chin with his right. His green eyes stared into mine. "Bella, I promise I will do my best to make you comfortable." The sincerity in his words calmed me a bit but my heart continued to race.

Edward turned around and grabbed something out of a drawer. I peeked over his shoulder to see exam gloves in his hands. The sharp slap of the pair against his skin made the butterflies jolt even more in my stomach.

_Ut oh…_

He turned and neared me, a smile wide on his face. "What?" I asked in the steadiest voice I could manage. "Bella you look like I'm about to murder you or something." He chuckled. "Relax"

Edward continued to stare at me and then he said out of the blue "I'm truly sorry I'm turning you on right now. I don't mean too, but I guess you can't change something's." He laughed a low chuckle. I stopped breathing.

Playing dumb decided to be my best option at the moment. "I don't know what you're talking about Edward." I said as clearly as possible, although my voice broke in a couple of spots.

He shook his head. "Oh Bella, You can't lie to me. Your emotions speak everything." He winked. As embarrassed as I was I was curious as to what he meant by that. "What do you mean?" I asked in a low voice.

Edward started cleaning up my right leg as he explained. He dabbed at the wounds with gauze soaked in some sort of antiseptic. "You see Bella I'm not like you, or like anyone else in this world. I have the ability to feel the emotions of others. I realized I had this gift, or curse, just depending on how you look at it when I was about ten years old." He sighed and looked up at me. His brilliant green eyes were staring deeply into mine. Like he was trying to communicate something unsaid to me.

He continued. "So you understand why I knew how you were confused earlier and why you are feeling so ummm…" He pondered what he was going to say next "…why you are feeling so - good right now." He completed. I couldn't help myself. I giggled as I realized I was busted. Edward chuckled again "I really am sorry Bella, is there anything I can do to help?" He said this as seriously as he could, although I could hear a hint of sarcasm in it. I sat on his words for a moment and then finally spoke "nope, _I_ however need to control myself." He laughed a throaty laugh.

After he was finished with my leg he worked his way up to my stomach region which had numerous cuts on it. He gently grabbed my side and pulled up my shirt right below my breasts. I stifled a moan. "Sorry Bella." Edward said, moving his hand quickly away. I stared at the ceiling, my thoughts staying focused on not having an orgasm. _Bad time Bella, really really bad time_ _to have something like that happen._ Edward commented on my silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"I uh…hmm." I closed my eyes and concentrated on nothingness.

"Well Bella I can tell you're still feeling lustful so I'm guessing you are thinking about me." Edward flashed me an evil grin that caused my heart to skip a beat.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I am." And laughed. This is so ridiculous. I have never been called out for feeling frisky before.

"So you like me them" Edward teased.

"Yes I do, and right now you're making life very difficult for me." I concentrated some more. I refused to have a damn orgasm. At least right now.

Edward laughed. "Sorry Bella, guess I'm just good like that." He shook his head still smiling.

He continued working on my wounds for some time. Numbing, Cleaning, Suturing. My libido finally went down and for the first time in my life I'm happy it did. I literally felt like a human pin cushion. After a good hour Edward finished and I looked down at my tattered body. I sighed as I looked at my clothing. It looked like a three year old attacked them with scissors. Even my pretty blue lace thong was cut in half, riding half down my ass. I wondered if that was the car accident or Edwards doing. I'm guessing the later.

Edward observed my state, pondering. "Let me see if you can fit into some of my old clothing." He left the room and came back about five minutes later, wearing fresh plaid navy pajamas and a white tank top. He handed me the clothing in his hands, winked, and discreetly backed out of the room to give me some privacy. I smiled. There's something about this guy that made my heart skip a beat. I hobbled up and looked at the clothing he brought me. They were red plaid pajama shorts and a black shirt but smaller. Edward was so thoughtful he brought me a pair of solid blue boxers. I guess my thong was showing _that_ much. It took me a good ten minutes but I finally changed into the fresh clothing. Exhausted and still drugged with morphine I laid back on the bed, my eyes closing before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
